


[визуальная новелла] The Magnus Archives is a Date Sim

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack Treated Seriously, Minor Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Minor Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Multi, Visual Novel, WTF Kombat 2021, несколько шуток про механизмы но их можно пропустить, посмотрите налево здесь вы можете видеть, посмотрите направо здесь вы можете видеть обломки четвертой стены
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Джону нужно найти пару на вечеринку ко дню святого Валентина. Джон предпочел бы запереться у себя в кабинете с пачкой заявлений, но Джон всего лишь персонаж визуальной новеллы, и выбора у него нет.Все выборы - в рукахигрокачитателя.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Georgie Barker & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Gerard Keay/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Gerard Keay/Michael | The Distortion, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Michael | The Distortion/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	[визуальная новелла] The Magnus Archives is a Date Sim

**Author's Note:**

> Скачать:  
> [windows/linux](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1y5fBP9y1MXt_uhJ1DHJdxm0StOOtrA-u/view?usp=sharing)  
> [mac](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ujbAe_tPWONG7A5VI1MkWdKW-XPgU_Y9/view?usp=sharing)

__

Чего боится главный Архивист? Пауков, конца света, манипуляций, разговоров с людьми... И если до конца света еще далеко, а от пауков он спасен своим благородным ассистентом, то вот разговоров ему избежать не получится. Особенно когда приближается _обязательная_ вечеринка ко дню святого Валентина, куда он просто _не может_ заявиться без пары.

__

Ему бы пригодилась помощь. Желательно со стороны того, у кого _есть_ возможность выбора.

Ну, большую часть времени.

  * больше 16 000 слов
  * 6 веток, 8 концовок + 1 секретная ветка со своими концовками



  * ~~невероятно обаятельная рассказчица~~



**Author's Note:**

> Скачать:  
> [windows/linux](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1y5fBP9y1MXt_uhJ1DHJdxm0StOOtrA-u/view?usp=sharing)  
> [mac](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ujbAe_tPWONG7A5VI1MkWdKW-XPgU_Y9/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
